


筑巢 Nesting

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Series: 卡配罗ABO系列 CrisKa ABO Series [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kaká, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, omega Cristiano, omega in heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 筑巢：已被标记的Omega用沾有自己Alpha气息的衣物筑巢度过发情期卡卡眼看着他的Omega在大洋彼岸独自面对发情期。





	筑巢 Nesting

卡卡接到那个电话的时候，美国还在中午，他正在房间里准备午休，手机铃声却突然响起。他从床头柜上抓起手机，想起伊比利亚半岛已然入夜，便猜到了这是谁的电话——果然，屏幕上是克里斯的名字，并且毫不意外的是一个视频电话。

卡卡脸上不自觉地露出一个温柔的微笑。假期里克里斯忙于联合会杯，留给他们的相处时间太过短暂，即使才分别两天，他已经开始止不住的思念他的Omega，而他知道对方也是一样。

迫不及待地接通视讯，手机显示的空荡画面却让卡卡疑惑地扬起眉毛：“克里斯？克里斯你在吗？”

镜头原本歪歪斜斜地照着天花板，在他逐渐有些焦急的呼唤声中，终于从边缘伸进一只手，紧接着画面剧烈地抖动翻转起来。映入眼帘的，是大量凌乱的衣物堆成的小山，以及底下探出的古铜色肌肉优美的一条手臂。

卡卡瞬间屏住了呼吸。

视讯仍在继续。此时衣服山轻轻地震动起来，顶上的衣物都微微滑落，最靠前的是一件纯白的皇马球衣，随着底下一拱一拱的动静，褶皱被摊开，镜头内能看见半个数字8的上半部分，以及一个醒目的名字——KAKA。

一时间，某种眩晕击中了他，卡卡不自觉地舔着嘴唇，对于现在的情况心底隐约有了猜测。他强令自己等待，怀着一份渴望和期待，如同等待一个自己拆开的礼物一般。他注视着纯白球衣下一点一点展露出的，柔软的小卷毛，汗湿的额头，泛红的耳尖。他注视着克里斯仅仅是探出半个脑袋，就像是用尽全身力气，只能无助地侧过头，将脸埋进床单里大口喘息。他注视着他终于又积蓄起一点精力，缓缓抬起了脸。

天啊，他的克里斯，小哭包，一定是又哭得厉害。镜头里的人眼眶通红，湿漉漉的睫毛都凝在一起，脆弱地颤动着。鼻头、脸颊都哭得粉扑扑的，困难地试图睁大双眼，隔着一层薄薄的泪水看清楚手机屏幕，看清楚他的Alpha。他在发情而他的Alpha在大西洋的另一边。

当卡卡开口时才发现自己的嗓子已经染上了情欲的沙哑，他轻柔地唤着Omega的名字，尝试在渴望得发疼的同时安抚自己的Omega：“克里斯……嘘，别怕，你感觉怎么样？告诉我，说给我听亲爱的。”

“我、我不知道，卡卡——”克里斯发出几个含混不清的音节，之前一直咬着的那片衣角从口中滑落，印着红黑条纹的布料已经被唾液浸透了。上帝啊，那是他的米兰球衣……克里斯真的已经把压箱底的收藏都翻出来了。

“想要你，好想好想……唔……突然就，我不知道，我不知道，啊——”把自己裹在衣服山下的Omega颤抖着闭上了眼，混乱而急切地表白着自己，“想要你，你的味道……衣服……”

哪怕是隔着屏幕，卡卡仿佛也能闻到空气中已经凝成水的浓郁香气，那热烈温暖的甜蜜味道。克里斯的脸上全是汗水和泪痕，整个人湿得像是刚从水里捞出来，不难想象他是怎样从里到外彻彻底底地湿透了。

他看起来糟糕透顶，同时也好得不可思议。


End file.
